Memories of a Dream
by Dratier
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 IS UP** Chapter 1 is a sweet continuation to the ending of FFX. Yuna remembers everything that has happened over her pilgrimage, and her thoughts are filled of a certain "dream". Chpt. 2: Tidus remembers everything from Zanarkand, to now.
1. Yuna's POV

Hey everybody. After being away for a while, I decided to write another fan fic. This fic is not to Sailormoon though, but to the Playstation 2 RPG Final Fantasy X. The game is amazing, and sports a great love story. This fic takes after the extremely emotional ending. The ending of the game is great, but to sappy romantic freaks, it leaves much to be desired. I wrote this fic ti fill that desire.  
  


WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  


  


This fic contains an extreme amount of spoilers. I recommend only those who have beaten the game read it. If you are playing, or plan on buying the game, I recommend you definagtely read this fic after you beat the game, because I personally believe that this is a better ending to the game.  


  


If you have never played the game, and are never going to, then this is a sweet fic that shouldn't be too hard to catch on to. If you want to know any of the background plot (because the fic is too confusing for you), feel free to e-mail me, or if you're on AIM or AOL, you can IM me. My screen name is Pooldogz69.

Memories of a Dream

  
Yuna slowly walked along the forest path, her hands clasped behind her back. She looked around at the beauty of the forest. The grass and leaves swayed gently in the breeze, and the air was fresh. The cool breeze was a relief on this hot day. Yuna smiled gently, something she hadn't done in over two weeks. For the first time in nearly ages, Yuna could walk freely through the forest, without any worry of Sin's attack. Also since Sin's defeat, the number of fiends has been greatly reduced, thanks to the continuing efforts of the Crusaders.

Yuna sighed, sitting down on a fallen log. She looked up at the sky. The sun's gentle light seeped through the canopy, illuminating the forest floor. A single tear made its way down her cheek. This was the very path that she and her guardians walked down on her pilgrimage. She had just met Tidus for her first time that day. He had arrived with Wakka. He claimed to be from Zanarkand. Everybody laughed when they heard that. ZanarkandIt was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago. It would be impossible for him to be from there.

Yuna had always believed him though. She often had a good sense about those things. She could often always tell whether somebody was telling the truth or not. The first time she ever looked into his eyes, she knew there was something special about him. Everybody knew there was something special about the boy. That is why Wakka befriended him so fast.

A second tear made its way down her face. She had been trying so hard to hold them back, but it was only a mask that she wore in front of her friends. Inside, she was hurting from the loss of someone dear to her. He came into her life like a dream, and left just as suddenly. She never even got a chance to say goodbye. She was still in shock at that time. She didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. When the time finally came though, she was shocked beyond words. 

Yuna had told him she loved him, and he hugged her wordlessly. Right then, he passed through her, and she felt, only for that brief moment, his soul. His soul was with her for those few quick seconds. He had never told her he loved her, but she knew he did. She felt his love for her during those few short seconds when their souls were connected. A third tear made its way slowly down her face, following the path made by the one before. 

She couldn't help but think that it was all her fault. If only she had accepted the Final Aeon from Summoner Yuneleska, he would still be alive right now. She would be dead, but the Fayth would have continued dreaming, and Tidus would still be alive. In the end, that did not happen though. Tidus, knowing he was going to disappear, still fought Sin alongside Yuna. He wanted her to live, and for that cause, gave his own life. He was not ready to go though. The tears in his eyes as he disappeared were proof of that. 

He accepted his fate though, and without turning back, jumped off the ship to finally be with his father for all eternity. She smiled slightly, knowing that now he was with her father, and his own father, and Auron now. She had wondered though if he went to the farplane, or if only hi disappeared, as if he never had existed. If he were only a dream, then he would have only disappeared, as if he had never even existed. Maybe though, he did go into the farplane. She had seen his spirit leave his body as she stood on the ship, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears.

Maybe, she thought, he was in a better place now. Maybe he was playing Blitzball again, with the Zanarkand Abes, and he and his father, for once, were playing side by side. She smiled slightly once again, but it was a sad smile. Never had she ever had so much respect for anybody in her entire life, not even her father. Tidus knew his fate, and accepted it, and saved all his friends and the entire planet at the cost of his life. He then ran away from his friends, and his love, never to see them again.

That night was when it finally hit her. She had not cried when he disappeared. She only waited for him to come back. She was almost carried to her house by Wakka and Kimahri. Out of all of her guardians, Wakka was definitely struck the hardest. He loved Tidus like his own brother, and treated him like one too. He had not even said goodbye to him. It was that night that Yuna first saw him cry. It was a site that she had never expected to see. 

She had spent all that night in her room with Lulu and Rikku at her side. She had expected Lulu to tell her the truth straight out, but she did not. She had only helped her and comforted her. Yuna then knew that she would need her friends now more than ever. She had spent all that evening in Lulu and Rikku's arms. They never let her go, and she was eternally grateful for that. Lulu eventually left to comfort poor Wakka, who was crying all alone. Kimahri spent the entire evening standing outside her door. He knew that she shouldn't be one to get evolved in what the girls were doing.

He was also struck by the incident, but he always kept his feelings hidden. He was strong, and he was hoping that his strength would help make the others strong. Lulu was the first to get over it. She was followed by Wakka. He only seemed to forget though. Deep inside, he still missed him, and sometimes he would cry when nobody was around. Rikku missed him dearly, and would often cry with Yuna, but never as strongly.

One week after his disappearance, Yuna was forced to make a speech in front of the people of Spira. She went to Luca by boat, the entire time, being overcome with memories. She remembered Tidus on the boat, looking at her with his binoculars. She had blushed then, though nobody had noticed it. That was back at the beginning of the journey. He was always so happy and light-hearted. It was sad and unfortunate that he had to go the way he did. He loved his life, but gave it for others. Out of all the people that fought against Sin, Tidus was the most heroic. He never backed down, never gave up, and was always true to what he believed in, even in the end.

That afternoon, as the crowd gathered in the stadium, Yuna stood on the dock, overlooking the water. She whistled as loud as she could. She wanted him there to see what he had done. She wanted him to see all the people whose lives he changed forever. He had affected everybody on the planet, and she wanted him to be there to see it. He had promised, their first time in Luca, that if she whistled, he would come, running. 

He didn't come though. No madder how hard she blew, no matter how loud she whistled, he never came. It was then that Lulu came along, informing her that it was time for her speech. As she spoke to the gigantic audience that was gathered in the stadium, her voice cracked at first, but she wanted to be strong. She had to be strongfor him. When she finished, everybody cheered. Yuna smiled then...really smiled. She had never thought that she would smile again. She had always worn a smile for the people, but when she met Tidus, she never had to pretend. When with him, she could smile for real. He was indeed special in every way.

She had told the people of Spira to never forget the friends and loved ones that have died, and to never forget the dreams that have faded. She had then almost cried, but the cheers of all the people filled her with a new happiness. She knew then that this is what Tidus fought for. Tidus came like a dream, and wherever he went, whatever he did, he always spread happiness to everybody. Nobody knew it, but he had spread his happiness to the entire world. It was right then that she felt his presence. She felt him inside of every single person in Luca. She knew he was there, watching, and smiling.

Several weeks have passed since then, and her happiness slowly faded. As life returned to normal, she realized more and more how much she missed his. She missed his smile, that confident grin of his, the way he always looked at her, and the way he touched her so gently. She remembered that time in the forest, when he had kissed her for the first and only time. She had never felt so alive. That was, besides Seymour, her first real kiss, and she loved every second of it.

It was memories like this that hurt her so much more. She knew that she had to go on. Everybody else was already doing that, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget. She had lost so much, and now it left a hole in her soul, and in her heart. She knew that the hole would never be filled ever again. She new she would never love anybody like she loved Tidus. She would refuse to love anybody as much as she loved him. He was just too special, and never will there be another person like him. She began softly crying, totally unable to hold it back.

She wanted to be strong for him. She had tried, and for a while, was strong for him, but she couldn't be strong forever. Her walls were breaking down again, and soon she will be totally vulnerable to all these feeling, and she knows that she won't be able to hold back, even in front of her friends. It was right then that she heard something. She stopped crying and listened. She knew that it couldn't be any of her friends. She asked to be alone, and she knew that they would never trespass into her privacy unless it was truly necessary.

Right when she thought that it was just her imagination, she heard it again. It sounded almost like whistling. She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the sound. She tripped over a branch lying on the ground, but quickly stood back up, despite the pain in her knee and ankle. As she got closer to the sound, she was able to figure out that it was coming from the beach. She ran even faster, knowing deep down that it couldn't be true. It was impossible.

She soon made it to a clearing. She saw a figure standing on the beach. She couldn't make out the face, but she could clearly see the bright yellow in the figure's outfit. "TIDUS!" she called, tears of happiness and disbelief streaming down her face. She expected the figure to just be a figment of her imagination. She knew deep down that it would vanish once she was close, but she didn't care. She had to take the risk, though that outcome would lead to a large tear in her soul.

Tidus smiled at her, opening his arms towards her. Yuna dived into his arms, half-expecting to fly right through him. It didn't happen though. He was there, really there. She cried out all the pain in her heart, and all the happiness as well into his muscular chest. Tidus was smiling, gently stroking her hair. They stood in that position for several minutes, before she finally stopped crying and looked up at his face. She reached one shaky hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. Tidus smiled at her, that same sweet smile she so vividly remembered.

Tidus then brought her back into her arms, and they hugged once again. Tidus felt his own tears forming in his eyes, and didn't hesitate to let them out. Yuna looked up at her, her eyes for once in her life, truly filled with happiness. "You're crying," she said, her voice choked with her own tears. Tidus smiled lovingly at her. "I'm so happy to see you, Yuna. Inever had a chance to tell you." Yuna looked at him questionably. "Tell me what?" Tidus looked down at her, his eyes serious. 

Yuna reached up and wiped the tears away from his blue eyes. He closed his eyes at her gentle touch. He smiled and looked down into her eyes. "I never got a chance to tell you that I love you." The tears continued to flow down Yuna's cheeks as she smiled more brightly than she ever had before. "You didn't have to tell me. I already knew." Tidus's face turned serious once again, and he brought his face down to hers to kiss her. They kissed gently and lovingly.

When they finally broke the kiss, they sat down on a nearby rock. They both then fell asleep, in the other's arms. Yuna just wanted to enjoy this last moment with him. She knew her dream was going to end soon. She felt his warmth envelope her, and then she slowly fell to sleep. For the first time in weeks, she slept peacefully.

Yuna later awoke to somebody gently calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a figure next to her. She sat up and looked at him. It was Tidus, sitting next to her, smiling. Yuna smiled back, knowing right then that it wasn't a dream. He was really there. "Look," he said, pointing to the horizon, that sat behind the town. "The lights go out one by one," he said softly, putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned onto his shoulder, smiling as she watched his face look at the horizon. She followed his gaze.

"Then, the stars fade, and the horizon glows." he said. Yuna smiled, "It's almost rose-colored." Tidus nodded and looked down at her. "It's reallypretty." Yuna's face turned serious. "Tidushow did you survive?" She sat up and looked into his eyes. "After Idisappeared, I was in a dark place. I was all alone, and I was lonely." She looked at his eyes. They looked sad. "ThenI heard you."

"Heard me?" asked Yuna. Tidus nodded. "You were whistling. I tried to come running, but I couldn't move. So, I remembered something that the Fayth told me." Yuna looked at him questionably. "What did they tell you?" Tidus smiled, "They told me that the dream may become the dreamer. SoI dreamt. I dreamt of seeing you." Yuna smiled, "Are you...a dream?" Tidus shook his head. "I am real, and I will never leave you. As long as I keep dreaming, I will never vanish. I will never leave you again. I promise." Yuna nodded and smiled. They kissed again, ready to start a new life together. She knew he was telling the truth, and that neither of them will ever be alone again. 


	2. Tidus's POV

Hey everybody. After writing the first chapter, I decided that I wanted to write the story again, but from Tidus's POV. Unlike the first chapter, this is not a continuation of the ending, but Tidus's feelings from his life in Zanarkand to the end of the game. It's a really sweet story, and if you liked my first chapter, I'm sure you'll like this one.

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING 

This fic contains an extreme amount of spoilers. I recommend only those who have beaten the game read it. If you are playing, or plan on buying the game, I recommend you definitely read the first chapter of this story, since I personally think that it is a better ending to the game.

If you have never played the game, and are never going to, then this is a sweet fic that shouldn't be too hard to catch on to. If you want to know any of the background plot (because the fic is too confusing for you), feel free to e-mail me, or if you're on AIM or AOL, you can IM me. My screen name is Pooldogz69.

Memories of a Dream  
(Tidus's POV)

  
He felt himself floating. That was the first thing he felt after his father, Auron, and Braska had vanished. He had remembered the final battle with Braska's ultimate summon, and his father's death. He had cried then. He had always sworn to be strong in front of his father, but he could not. His father died a noble death, and Tidus had for once finally realized that his father is a great man, and a hero. 

For that one moment, he was proud. He was proud of his father. His father gave his life to help Braska defeat Sin. Though he confidently told Auron that he would find a way to defeat Sin for good, and keep Braska alive, Tidus knew he was not telling the truth. He had heard that same tone in his voice. It was the same tone his father had always used to him when he had promised something to him. When he heard that tone, he knew his father was lying.

Tidus had always hated his father. He had hated the way he always lied, had hated the way he had always made fun of him, and hated the way he suddenly left him and his mother. Tidus knew that he loved his mother. He always saw it in his eyes. It was a look he always gave her, but would never give Tidus. Whenever his father looked at him, all he saw was disappointment, but now that he thought of it, he believed that it was only his own paranoia that he saw.

His father had disappeared. If only he knew where he was for all those years, what he was doing. Tidus never thought that his father would be helping to save the world. He had never known that his father had sacrificed his soul to the devil to help save the world. His father was truly a great man, and it took Tidus seventeen long years to realize that. He felt tears forming in his closed eyes as he thought about his father. He held them back though. He had to be strong; his father would want it that way.

Now, Tidus was brought to the same planet, to defeat the same enemy, and alongside the daughter of the same summoner. Fate, he thought, definitely had a sense of humor. It was almost ironic that he had suffered a similar fate than his father, only now Sin is dead, and will never return again. For countless decades, summoners and their guardians have been attempting to defeat Sin once and for all. Now it has finally happened, and he took part in it.

He felt proud. He had saved the world. The thought put a little grin on his face. He would have never thought that he would meet the people he had, go on the adventure he had, and in the end, defeat the ultimate evil and save the world. He began to wonder if this was a better life than what he had. When he had first appeared in Spira, he cursed Auron. 

Auron had taken him from his perfect life to a foreign world where evil roams. Tidus wanted nothing but to go home. He wanted nothing more than to have his real and perfect life back. He was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. In Zanarkand, it was definitely a thing to brag about. Tidus had fame and fortune. Most people only dreamed of having what he had. He had the world at his fingertips, and he knew exactly what we would be doing in the future. His life had no complications, but also it had no meaning.

Tidus was the type of person who could get along with anybody. One thing he greatly lacked though, were friends. He had all his teammates, and they were good buddies when Blitzball was concerned, but where his personal life was concerned, they were only more of his co-workers and not his friends. Also, he was lonely. He had many girlfriends, but all of them were only interested in his value as a person, as a star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Few had ever even begun to notice his true personality.

He tried day after day to pull through, and he did. After his mother died, he was basically alone, but it didn't change his light-hearted attitude. He had thought that he didn't need friends. He had fortune and fame, and he thought that was all he needed. It was not until Auron showed up that he was proven wrong. He had seen Auron many times in the past. He was a very strange man, but Tidus had always trusted him. 

He was sure glad that he spotted Auron in front of the Blitzball stadium when Sin had attacked. He brought Tidus to his first real combat, and also brought him into Spira. Tidus wished when he first arrived that he could just go back, and together with everybody else, rebuild Zanarkand. He wanted his life back. He wanted his fame back. He wanted his fortune back. It was not until he saw Sin attack for his first time that he felt differently. 

Here he wanted everything, and got everything. Now, he saw reality. These people of Spira lived day after day in fear of dying, or of losing everything, and here he was, living in a time of peace, having everything. He realized then how selfish he was. It was that that he felt more inclined to stay and help defeat Sin. If he had the chance now, he would thank Auron. He had saved his life, and also, showed him the true meaning to his life.

When he had first arrived on Besaid Island, he had instantly met a new friend. Wakka also loved Blitzball, and treated Tidus as his little brother. He then met Lulu, and Kimahri. Also, it was the first time he had ever met Yuna. When first he heard of meeting a summoner, he expected an old man with a long beard and a rod. He had never expected to see a vibrant, beautiful young lady.

He had instantly grown fond of her. Not only of her looks, but her warm personality. She loved everyone, and everything. Even in Zanarkand, he had never met somebody like her. She also had something hidden though. Tidus had always felt an aura of sadness around her, and felt compelled to figure out what was the cause of it all.

It wasn't until they were in Luca that he began to truly have feelings for her. He had taught her how to whistle though she couldn't do it. He had then told her that if she whistles, he would come, running. Tidus felt the tears form again. Though Sin was defeated, he was no longer there for her. He wondered whether she still missed him now. He was unsure about how long it has been since he disappeared. All he remembered was Auron, Braska, and his father vanishing, then everything went dark.

Now, he was in an unknown place, floating. Slowly, he opened his eyes. All he was around him was blackness spanning as far as he can see. Quickly, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. He wondered where he was, but most of all, wondered where everybody else was. The farplane couldn't be this empty. Or, maybe he wasn't in the farplane. He instantly blocked out the thought, and tried to remember more memories. Anything to get these thoughts out of his mind.

The loneliness he felt in his heart though could not be put aside. It ate away at him, taking small bites away from his soul. He had tasted love, had tasted friendship, and it was all taken away from him as suddenly as it came. He remembered the time at the lake in Macalania. Yuna was always wearing a smile for the people. She always wanted to look happy, in a hope of making others happy. Underneath her mask though, she was frightened, and sad. 

Tidus had gotten her to consider giving up her pilgrimage. When he heard those words from her mouth, he was stunned. She looked sad though. He knew that she was sad because she thought that her giving up would make others upset. He knew that she did everything for others, and put herself behind everybody else. She loved the world, and all the people that inhabited it. Tidus did not want to see her die.

He had just recently found out about her fate from Rikku, and he was not ready to accept it. He couldn't accept it. It was right then that he swore to protect her, to not let her die. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as she was safe. He wanted to see her smile for real, and never have to wear a mask ever again. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

He tried to comfort her, telling her that he will bring her to Zanarkand. He felt truly excited then. He couldn't wait to show her Zanarkand. He knew that she would be amazed by the city. Even after living there for seventeen years, he was still amazed by it. It was then that she cried. She knew that she could never go to Zanarkand. She knew that she could never give up her pilgrimage.

Slowly, he had placed his hands on her shoulders, and he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but so was he. He did not know what had gotten over him. He expected to be pushed away, but was surprised when she kissed back. They shared the moment for quite a while, gliding through the warm, magical water. It was then that he saw her smile truthfully. He wanted her to smile like that all the time. He swore to always make her smile.

When she had decided to continue her pilgrimage, Tidus did not try to stop her. He still swore to protect her though, until the end. Even when he had found out about what would happen if Sin were to be defeated, it didn't at all halt his determination. He did not care what happened to him. All he cared about was Yuna. All he was doing, he was doing for Yuna. He loved her, and would give his life a thousand times for her. 

When Sin was finally defeated, everyone rejoiced. He watched as Auron was sent. Neither of them bothered to say goodbye to each other. They both knew they were going to be seeing each other again shortly. After that, Sin was sent, and Tidus could hear the sound of people screaming with joy. He smiled, knowing that the world was saved. Maybe, for once, Yuna could be happy. He watched as Rikku and Wakka danced. Even Lulu and Kimahri had smiles plastered on their faces.

When Sin was finally sent, Tidus saw for the first time he was vanishing. He quickly looked up at Yuna, who was shaking her head. She didn't want him to go. He didn't want to go. He wanted to be with Yuna forever, but he knew that he could not. He felt like he was going to cry, but he held it back. He told her that he had to go, and said his farewell to the others as he quickly walked away, prepared to jump off the ship.

He did not want to hurt Yuna too much. If she saw him disappear, it would kill her all too much. He had to get away from her, and quickly. As he was about to jump, he heard her running. Unable to stand it anymore, he held his arms out for her, but she ran right through him. He knew then that he was truly going to disappear. A few tears escaped his eyes as he stood on the ship, watching his hands as they faded into nothingness, and as his spirit began to leave him. 

He had to be strong. He wanted nothing more than to cry, but he wanted to be strong for Yuna. He saw his friends look at him, all of them watching on in shock. Tidus then heard Yuna stand back up, and he gasped as she told him she loved him. He looked at her with a look of sadness, shock, and love on his face. Using the last of his will, he was able to hug her one last time. He then passed through her. He felt her heart and her soul. He felt her sadness. 

Even after all the trouble he had gone through to make sure she was never sad, she was after all. He almost was about to cry again. He quickly walked to the side of the ship. He couldn't turn back. He knew that he had to face his future. He knew he had to face his death. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He couldn't bear seeing the sadness in her face. He couldn't bear to look at his friends. He knew that if he did, he would collapse pathetically, crying.

With one more breath, he jumped off the ship, seeing the others who have passed away waiting for him in the clouds. As he saw his father, he smiled. He held out his hand, and Tidus gave him a five. He had succeeded, and had saved the world. It wasn't all that he was trying to save though. He had saved Yuna, the only person he had ever loved. He knew that she would some day move on, and she would live, hopefully to an old age.

Soon after he met up with his father, Auron, and Braska, Auron and Braska shook his hand. Tidus felt honored to shake the hand of the girl he loved. He knew that he was a great man, and gave his life for what he believed in, without looking back. Tidus knew he had to do the same. Braska then thanked him. Not only for defeating Sin, but for saving his daughter as well. Soon after, everything was dark. 

Now, he was alone. He was alone in a desolate place, with nobody and nothing around. All he could see were his memories. He saw all his memories of what he had, and what he gave up. He began to wonder though if it was worth it. He smiled, a single tear making its way down his face. He didn't regret anything he did. He had the choice to live or die, and he chose death. He chose to let others be happy by his death, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. As he floated alone now though, he wondered if he could be able to stay there for all eternity. All he knew were his memories were killing him. He had always wanted everything, but not anymore. He didn't want anything anymore. He had everything, and it wasn't money, or fame. It was friendship, and the love of a woman who he loved dearly. He couldn't ask for anything more.

He needed her though. He needed to hold her, and never let her go. He had never had a chance to tell her what he felt about her. That was the only regret he had, and he silently hit himself for never doing it. It was right then that he heard something. It sounded almost like whistling. He opened his eyes, and but saw nothing due to the pitch darkness that was all around him.

He tried to move but could not. He tried to move his arms, and his legs, but could not move even a muscle. He cursed aloud as the whistling became louder. He knew his ears weren't deceiving him. He knew what he was hearing was true. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it began. Again, it was dead silent. All that could be heard was his heavy breathing, and light sobs. He was being tortured, and he didn't know why. He just wanted to see her. He just had to see her face, and hear her voice.

He pictured her face, smiling sweetly. She was looking into his eyes, her eyes full with love. Tidus felt calm, then relaxed. He slowly closed his eyes, the relaxation taking over. He softly spoke her name. "Maybe," he hears a child's voice say, "the dream may become the dreamer." Tidus's thoughts vanished as he felt into a well-deserved sleep. 

As he slept, he dreamt. He dreamt of Yuna. He dreamt of her voice, her hair, her soft skin, her eyes, and everything else about her. The kiss replayed in his head over and over again, more vividly than he had ever remembered it. Her skin was soft to the touch. Her warmth was comforting. Suddenly, a voice broke in. It was the same child's voice. "Wake up!" it said. Slowly, his consciousness came back in, and he felt himself floating once again. 

He cursed the voice. He didn't want to wake up from the dream, ever. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was no longer in the endless white void, but in what looked like the ocean. The water was warm, and he saw ocean plant life around him. He was rolled up in a ball, and tried slowly to move. He found that he could. Smiling, he stretched his cramped arms and legs, and looked up, seeing light breaking through the surface of the water. 

He quickly swam to the top, a big smile on his face. He was no longer trapped in nowhere. He could finally move. As he surfaced the water, he saw a beach ahead of him. It is then that it hit him that he was on the Besaid Island. He quickly swam as fast as he could to he shore, and ran onto the beach, tripping several times. He stood up on the beach, looking around at his surroundings. Nothing had changed a bit from what he last remembered it.

His thoughts were suddenly filled with a certain girl. He quickly brought his fingers to his mouth and blew, whistling loudly. He whistled again and again, hoping that she heard him. "TIDUS!" a voice cried. He quickly looked up to see Yuna at the entrance of the forest. Her skirt was covered in dirt. She had obviously fallen. Tidus smiled at her, happiness filling him all over. Quickly, she ran to him, and he opened his arms to her. 

Yuna quickly dove into his arms, and he held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Tidus smiled down at her angelic figure, too happy for words. He simply stroked her soft hair, never wanting this moment to end. They finally broke the hug and Yuna looked up into his eyes, stroking his face gently, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks. Tidus couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. He had never been so happy in his life. 

Tidus then hugged her again. He felt himself begin to cry, but he didn't care. He held back so much, and he was never going to hold back again. She looked up at him once again and Tidus saw true happiness in her eyes. It was one look he had always wanted to see, and it took sacrificing himself to obtain it, and it was definitely worth it. "You're crying." Said Yuna between her own tears. Tidus smiled at the quote. "I'm so happy to see you, Yuna. Inever had a chance to tell you." Tidus knew that he had to tell her now. He lost his chance once, and he never will again.

"Tell me what?" Yuna asked. She reached up her hand and wiped his tears away. He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate and mesmerize her touch. He then looked down into her eyes again, smiling. "I never got the chance to tell you that I love you." Yuna smiled again, more brightly than ever. Tidus couldn't help but smile back. He had never seen her smile so brightly before, and he swore to make her smile like that for the rest of their lives.

"You didn't have to tell me. I already knew." Said Yuna. Right then, he felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Turning serious once again, he kissed her, never wanting to be apart from her again. After he reluctantly broke the kiss, he led her to a large rock. It was perfect, for it looked over the town, and behind it, the horizon was clearly visible. It was a beautiful site, and he wanted to share it with her.

He looked down at her angelic figure as she leaned against his side. He smiled down at her, pulling her closer to him. Her warmth radiated throughout his entire body and he felt something strange. For the first time, he felt truly loved. She quickly fell asleep and Tidus smiled at her sleeping figure before looking over the horizon at the sunset. He also felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He was too afraid that he was still dreaming. If he was, he didn't ever want it to end.

Soon his tiredness won him over, and he slowly closed his eyes, falling to sleep. Later he awoke to the sound of the gentle waves. Quickly, panicking, he looked down and smiled in relief when he saw Yuna sleeping next to him. He looked up at the stars and smiled, silently praying his thanks to the powers above him. He thought he saw a star shine more brightly, and it made him smile even more. He looked down at the horizon again, seeing the sun was about to rise.

Gently, he woke Yuna up. Yuna's eyes opened slowly, and she looked up at him, her eyes suddenly filled once again with happiness. He smiled down at her, then pointed up at the horizon. "Look." He said. The town slowly woke up as the sun rose. The lights in the houses began turning off as the people woke up. "The lights go out one by one," said Tidus, saying the same thing he said to her in lake Macalania when explaining Zanarkand at sunrise.

"Then the stars fade, and the horizon glows." he continued. "It's almost rose-colored." continued Yuna, remembering well what he said at the lake several weeks ago. He looked down at her. "It's reallypretty." Yuna looked at him wordlessly for a few moments before her face turned serious. "Tidushow did you survive?" He had been waiting for her to ask that question. Not until now did he finally know the answer.

Yuna sat up and looked him in the eyes, waiting patiently for an answer. Tidus thought for a moment before explaining. "After Idisappeared, I was in a dark place. I was all alone, and lonely." He felt sad as he remembered the place. He never wanted to think of it ever again. Yuna seemed to notice it, because her eyes grew sad as they looked into his. "ThenI heard you."

Yuna looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. He had seen that look in her eyes countless times, and was one of his favorites. She always looked so cute and innocent. "Heard me?" she asked. Tidus nodded, "You were whistling. I tried to come running, but I couldn't move. So, I remembered something the Fayth told me." Yuna gave him that confused look again and he couldn't help but smile. "What did they tell you?" she asked. "They told me that the dream may become the dreamer. SoI dreamt. I dreamt of seeing you."

Yuna smiled, but then her face turned serious again, then doubtful. "Are youa dream?" Tidus shook his head. He knew that he wasn't a dream. He knew that as long as he was able to dream, he will always be real. "I am real, and I will never leave you. As long as I keep dreaming, I will never vanish. I will never leave you again. I promise." He knew that was a promise he would always keep. Yuna smiled once again. Tidus smiled back lovingly. They kissed once again. Tidus knew that he would never be alone again. He knew that she will never be alone again. He swore to keep her happy, and he will be by her side for not only their lifetimes, but for all eternity. 


End file.
